Reunited Without Knowing It Season 1
by Ribbongurl613
Summary: This is the followup series from Trouble in Paradise, and every chapter is an episode. This is the first season, and then there will be a movie story, & it starts all over again! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**History Repeats Itself**

Hi! I hope you guys liked my first story! I'm taking keyboarding this year, so my chapters might be able to be longer this time! I like typing now! If you haven't read my first story, this might be a bit confusing, since I start off with a original charcter...Keep in mind that they are human hams!! Anyways, R&R!

* * *

_"Hamtaro, you're gonna meet your true love sometime this week! I'm so happy for you!"_ Sarah cheered.

"_I'm happy that you're willing to help me! Could you please tell me the coolest thing about her?" _Hamtaro was so excited. He was hoping to meet her soon, cuz' she might be her only friend.

_"I can't give away a lot, but her signature look is pigtails!"_

"_Oh boy! She sounds cute!"_

_"If you really want an opinion, you should ask my brother. He's been talkin' to her."_

_"I didn't know you had a brother!"_

_"Anyway, when looking for your true love, don't ask her if she had a dream about a guy named Beau. It would throw them off. And, if you have trouble looking for her, don't worry! It's destiny that you guys meet. Ooh! and another th-"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-

"Stinkin' alarm clock... OH MY GOSH! IT'S MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I'M SO EXCITED!"

Indeed, Hamtaro was excited. He didn't have much friends in his old town, Osaka, but he had a feeling he was gonna make lotsa new friends.

After Hamtaro got ready for school, and shoved as much breakfast in his mouth, he and his mom hopped in the car and drove off.

* * *

"Mom! What's the school called? Is it cool? You went to this school right?"

"Hamtaro! Calm down! The school is called Sakura Middle School! It's connected to Sakura High, and it is amazing. I heard they started a Sakura Fest 3 years ago! That would be a lot of fun!"

_Alright! This place will be loads of fun! And I can't wait! I might actually meet... the one..._ Hamtaro

_That Hamtaro, thinking excitedly in his head again... I wonder who he got it from... _Mrs. Haruna

* * *

When the car came to a complete stop in front of the school, Hamtaro bursted from the car.

"YEAH!!"

"Now be careful dear!"

"I will mom!"

Hamtaro scurried towards the school doors, in his happy moment when animes have their eyes closed, and smiling happily. A perfect moment. Unfortuneatly (I know I spelled it wrong) during Hamtaro's happy moment, he crashed into a person. A really SOFT person. Really SOFT on the BELLY. (I hoped you guessed that this person is NOT thin.)

"Gah! I'm really sorry!"

"That's alright. That actually felt kinda good!" This boy's voice was sorta congested, but it wasn't threatening at all...

"Hey! I'm Hamtaro! I just moved here from Osaka!"

"OSAKA!!! THAT'S LIKE HOME OF THE OKYONAMI!! I ATE ONE! IT WAS SO YUMMY!"

"Oh really? Have you ate one made from a person from Osaka?"

"No..."

"Then you've been missin' out! You have to come to my mom's resturant! We're opening today!"

"Awesome!"

"By the way, I never got your name!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! My name's Oxnard! And because of you, I'm not the new kid anymore!"

"So you're not the one who shows me around?"

"No, that would be my job!"

Hamtaro turned around, after hearing that gruff voice. The person behind Hamtaro was really tall, and he wore the uniform as if he just threw 'em on, and if they existed just to cover his body. His hair was dirt brown, and his ears both had brown splotches on the tip. on his right ear, he had a cut.

"The name's Boss, and I'll be your tour guide this week."

"Uhh... I'm Hamtaro... Hamtaro Haruna!"

Yup! You're the one! Let me show you around the school!"

But before Boss could take a step, they heard screams of joy. Turning where the noise came from, they saw a huge flood of people, in front of a limosine, and six security guards clearing the way. When the door opened, everyone saw a glittery... black mary janes. (WHAT!? IT'S SCHOOL UNIFORM!!") Everyone was taking pictures of the blue-eyed brunette beauty.

But the only thing that caught Hamtaro's eye was her pigtails.

"SPARKLE! SPARKLE! SPARKLE, POSE FOR ME BEBEH!"

She responded by blowing a kiss.

* * *

I know the story is short for now, but I think I got a lot better. Anywho, after you read, you should REVIEW!!!


	2. The Ultimate Test

**The Ultimate Test**

Hiya! I'm bored out of my head, since my whole family is sleeping. Anyway, this chapter might (I'm not sure) contain some obvious mess-ups. I'm a little sleepy my self, since it's 8 in the morning. I hope you like this episode!

* * *

Sparkle walked up to Hamtaro and gushed her pigtails a bit.

"Hi! You look new! What's your name?" Sparkle said sweetly.

"Umm, My name's Hamtaro! And I just moved here from Osaka! You seem really nice!"

"Really! I used to live in Osaka! I'm Sparkle, you haven't heard of me, have you?"

"Well, no, but I think I'm about to!"

"I'm a singer! Here's a CD!"

Hamtaro looked at the CD, titled "You Must Be The One".

_She must be the one! She probably wrote songs about looking for me!_

"Hey Sparkle, do you wanna go out sometime?"

"How can I reject you? Of course I will!"

"Awesome! Let's meet... At the park! We could have a cute picnic!"

"Okay!"

She walked away, and Hamtaro was starin' at her eagerly.

* * *

After school was over, Boss ran from the High School section and zoomed towards Hamtaro and Oxnard.

"You guys gotta come with me! Quick!"

After being pulled against their will, Hamtaro and Oxnard found themselves in front an amazing mansion with a fountain in the front.

"WOW BOSS! IS THIS WHERE YOU LIVE?" Hamtaro and Oxnard said, full of amazement.

"No! Now pipe down! I work here!"

"I don't know Boss, this doesn't look like a fast food resturant!" Oxnard said.

"I'M A GARDENER!"

"Shh! Pipe down Boss!" Hamtaro said.

"I hate my life..."

After being let thourgh the gate, Boss led the two near a door with a little balcony was two feet above the ground. From there, Boss, Hamtaro, and Oxnard heard amazing piano playing. They all took a glance to see who was the talented musician. The girl had platnium blonde hair, and skin that was nearly pale. Her shirt had light blue faux fur on the collar, followed by an emerald pendant that complimented her eyes. She also wore a plain blue skirt, one which was as dark as her blue ribbons, ribbons which held pigtails together.

_Uh-oh. This girl has pigtails too! But Sarah didn't say if the girl went to my school or not! I'm so lost!_

"Umm... I like her pigtails..." Hamtaro said.

"Don't even think about her! She's mine!"

_Oh... so this must be Boss's true love!! I have nothing to worry about! _

The music stopped, and Hamtaro and Boss didn't realize that she was outside.

"Umm, excuse moi! Did all of you come to hear me play?"

_Whoa! That girl has an accent! And it's not the kind you hear from people in Osaka!_

"I guess we did... You're an amazing piano player."

"Thank you so very much!"

"Hi! I'm Oxnard! And this here is Hamtaro. And I think you know Boss."

"Oui. He is our gardener. Umm, which school do you go to?"

"We go to Sakura Middle School, and Boss goes to Sakura High! So which school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school. I am home schooled."

"Oh, that must be really lonely..."

"Yes, it is very lonesome, but that is why I play the piano! It makes me very happy."

"Uh, I got a date to go to, so see ya!"

When Hamtaro left, Boss and Oxnard followed.

* * *

Hamtaro was carrying an invitation from Sparkle, since she changed to a different park where the picnic should be held. The park was totally empty, and the only thing there was this giant tent thingy.

"Yoo hoo! Hamtaro! Over here!"

Sparkle was wearing a hot pink sequined shirt with a mini that started out as jeans, but when the ruffles came, it was a hot pink fabric.

"You look... amazing!" Hamtaro said unconfortably.

"Thank you! What would you like Hamtaro?"

"Uh, anything is good for me." Hamtaro said as a waiter tied a napkin around Hamtaro's neck.

"We'll both get lobster."

"So Sparkle, how did you do all of this?"

"Oh Hamtaro, I just pulled some strings."

"This is really amazing! Umm... Sparkle...?"

"Yes Hamtaro?"

"Do you think... that I'm your true love?"

"It depends... Do you?"

"Sorta..."

"Well then, it's sorta for me too."

"Alright..."

Hamtaro and Sparkle didn't talk much after he brought that up.

* * *

Hamtaro couldn't stop thinking about what he said.

_I must've sounded like a real dummy for saying that.Oh well. Better tell Sarah about it._

Hamtaro slowly crept to his bed and drifted to sleep.

_Man, being lazy helps to go to sleep!_

_Hamtaro!_

Hamtaro heard a voice, but it wasn't Sarah's. It was similar, but different at the same time.

_Who are you?_

_Sorry! I'm Beau, Sarah's twin brother._

_Coolios! A twin!_

_Yup! And from the looks of finding your true love, you're heading down the wrong path!_

_It's about what I said, isn't it?_

_Huh?_

_I asked a girl out, and I said something that made me uncomfortable._

_Uh, I don't know what girl you're talking about, but ask what she dreamed about last night. If she says something that doesn't involve Sarah, then she's the wrong girl!_

_Alright!_

Hamtaro woke up from all the anticipation. He turned to the clock and turned off the alarm.

"HA! I BEAT YOU CLOCK!"

But when Hamtaro looked at the clock, it was 4 in the morning.

"GAH!"

* * *

I hoped you liked it! I had a little trouble on describing some people, and I know it's short, I finished it at 4:33 PM, and I was distracted by housework. (I hate saturdays.) R&R! 


	3. More Intros

Hi! Finally, chapter three is up! I'm so sorry for the long wait. There's homework, house chores, and Naruto episodes that distracted me! Anyways, I hope you could enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

BEEPBEEP!BEEPBEEP!

WHAM!

"Stinkin' alarm clock... Curse you over exicitement trait... ... GAH! IT'S 7 'O CLOCK! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Hamtaro took a 5 second shower and zoomed downstairs. He expected to see his mom making french toast, but all he found was a note on the table.

_Dear Hamtaro,_

_Went to set up the shop early._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"MOM! OF ALL THE DAYS, YOU JUST HAD TO PICK TODAY!"

Hamtaro looked at the note again and noticed that it was yellow. It remimded him of lemon-flavored candy. He has loved candy ever since. Maybe, just mabye...

"Guess this will do!"

Hamtaro shoved the note in his mouth and chugged it with some milk. Then he went off to school.

On the way, Hamtaro stared at a tree. He didn't know why he was staring at it, but he was strangely attracted to it. Suddenly, a girl bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the girl apologized.

"It's alright. I shouldn't be standing here. I'm gonna be late for school!"

"Umm.., You do know it's daylight savings time, do you?"

"IT IS!?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Then why are YOU going to school so early?"

"I don't know why, but the drama club is holding auditions so early in the morning. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Hamtaro. What's yours?"

"Mine's Ranako."

Ranako was a girl who had thick black hair, which was in the style of a low side ponytail on her right side. She had the perfect green eyes. They weren't so bright and weren't too big or too small. The green uniform skirt complimented her eyes, so the whole effect was relaxing.

"Say Ranako, do you happen to go to Sakura Middle School?"

"Yes."

"Well, might as well go there together. Man, to think I ate paper for breakfast..."

After hearing that, Ranako stepped a little to the side away from Hamtaro.

"Umm... Hamtaro? Have you been making friends lately?"

"Yeah! Oxnard and Boss. I even have a girlfriend, and her name's Sparkle."

"SPARKLE!?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Uh.. nothing."

Before the two knew it, they were already at the school.

"Hamtaro, why won't you watch the auditions? Since you have nothing else to do, you could watch everyone!"

"Alright! I could use some entertainment."

The two headed towards the auditorium and saw the stage before them. Hamtaro sat in the audience seat, and Ranako headed towards back stage.

"All right! Let's make some magic people!" A man with a mega phone and a directors hat said."You there! Boy! Help with our props!" he said pointing to Hamtaro.

"M-me?" Hamtaro said pointing at himself.

"Yes! We need you to help us with the magic! And we can't do it with one person! Panda, the school's number one carpenter is here to help.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

Panda had black hair and white bangs. His number one accessory was the awesome goggles on his head.

"Here, I'll show you around!" Panda said with a friendly smile.

"All right."

"Boys I need help." The director said. "I need a pianist right away! Ranako can't play the piano, she's my number one star pupil! She doesn't have the time! She's been in many musicals back in New York on Broadway!"

"Wow." Hamtaro and panda said in unison.

_Hm... piano is an instrument right? I think it's a giant black thing... where have I seen one? BIJOU'S HOUSE!_

"Mr. Contender sir!"

"It's 'Director' son!"

"Whatever. I know someone who could play the piano sir!"

"Who is it?"

"She doesn't go to this school, but I'll bring her after school!"

"Smart move! Now don't forget!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY FOR THE LOVELY... SPARKLY!!!!"

"IT'S SPARKLE YOU DUMBBUTT! NOW HERE'S YOUR PAY."

Oxnard breathed in the sushi rolls she gave him.

"SPARKLE!" Hamtaro yelled.

"Hiya boyfriend!"

"Why did you talk to Oxnard like that? He's my best friend. I'm sorry, but I can't date someone that's mean to my friends. We're through."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't act so surprised. It was your fault."

"Scoff I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!"

Sparkle was so upset, she left the auditorium without thinking.

"Ranakoooo!!! IT'S YOUR TURN ANGEL! MAKE SOME MAGIC FOR ME!"

"Okay!"

She got on the stage, and turned on the boom box. The boombox played ouran high school host club's Sakura Kiss.

_Kiss Kiss fall in love!_

_Kizukeba, itsu demo_

_Soba ni irrukeredo!_

_Honto wa, kirai suki?_

_Mousou nano!_

_Jibun no, kimochi ga, Kuria ni mietera!_

_Redii demo, Housuto demo? Kamawanai yo!_

_Suki ni natteku, Riyu wa minna-_

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!" the director said when the music stopped.

Apperantly, a guy with blonde hair kicked the boom box.

"_Why are you reharsing without me?!"_

The boy was talking to Ranako in english.

"_When did you come to Japan?" _Ranako said in shock.

_"Just now! And I heard you singing that stupid japanese song that you wrote back when you were stupid!"_

_"Why are you doing this to me! I could've sang that song without you, and I still can! You're still mad that I got to sing a solo and they didn't let you! Aren't you?!"_

"Gee, that guy sounds really mad." Hamtaro said.

"Yeah. They don't look very happy either. Ranako speaks english better than she does in japanese..." Oxnard mentioned.

"Yo! Kid! If you don't have talent, then get out of here!"

"_What did that wannabe director say?" _Brandon, the blonde kid said.

_"He wants you to sing or you're getting outta here."_ Ranako translated.

"_Fine. I'll show you."_

He turned on his Ipod and connected it with some speakers. Then, the intro to What I've Been Looking For from High School Musical started to play.

_It's hard to belive, that I couldn't see, that you were always there beside me._

_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, but you were always there beside me!_

His performance was filled with charisma, as he threw in winks every now and then.

_This feeling's like no other, I want you to know!_

_I've never had some one, who knows me like you do, the way you do!_

_And I've never had someone,as good for me as you, no one like you!_

He pointed to Ranako.

_So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for!_

The director was so filled with awe, he couldn't resist to have his jaw drop.

"You've got talent kid! Unfortunatly, there's no men singing in this play. Please, don't forget to close the door on your way out."

_"What did he say Ranako?"_

_"He said there's no way you could perform in this play. This is a play where only girls sing."_

Brandon was so full of anger, there was smoke practically coming out of his ears.

_"So this is how you treat THE Brandon Baker huh? Well, I don't need to be in this stupid play! I can't belive I actually wanted to be in this stupid play! Just thinking of this stupid place makes me want to say how stupid it is! Well I'm leaving this place and all of you guys' stupidity!"_

"Wow. I wonder what stupid means..." Oxnard said.

"I think it's a bad thing..." Hamtaro thought out loud.

"Well, I've had enough of this. Everyone, that's a wrap!"

"Are you saying that I should rap? Well, the only rapping I've heard is that Fergalicious song where she goes 'All the time I turn around bruddas come around always looking at my up and down always looking at my-"

"You can stop there son!" the director told Hamtaro.

"Okay... '' _I was on a roll._

"Hamtaro! Umm... do you want to walk to the front of the school with me?" Oxnard asked, full of doubt.

"Of course I will Oxy!"

As Hamtaro and Oxnard left, Ranako's music sheet flew back stage. When she picked it up, she heard a guy singing. She turned to the corner and found Panda singing Sakura Kiss.

"So you like the song?" Ranako asked. "You're pretty good."

Panda was blushing, he had never let anyone hear him sing.

"Yeah. I was in choir, and my parents always wanted me to sing in parties. It was embrassing."

"Well, I have to disagree. I like singing. You can express yourself in a unique way. Whenever I heard the applause from the audience, it maked me happy that I did well, and the audience thinks I did better!"

"Wow, it sorta makes sense when you put it that way..."

"Here. Sing with me!"

She grabbed Panda's hand and headed towards the piano. The chord was the same as High School Musical 2's, You Are The Music In Me.

_Nanana na,_

_Nanana na yeah,_

_You are the music in me!_

_You know the words once upon a time,_

_makes you listen, there's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you find,_

_a little laughter, or happy ever after!_

Panda started to feel nervous, but he got his act together and read the music.

_You're a harmony, to the melody! _

_It's echoin' inside my head._

_A single voice! (Single voice!)_

_Above the noise! (Above the noise)_

_And like a common thread..._

_Ooh, you're pullin' me! _

"PERFECT! PANDA, YOU'RE AMAZIN'! IT'S LIKE YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE!"

"Well, just a little bit..." Panda said while scratching his head.

"Mr. Director, Panda is really good. Uh, we have to go to school now... I hope you have fun."

Ranako and Panda walk towards the front of the school, where children were waiting outside. Suddenly, people heard skateboards entering the gate.

"YAHOOOOO!!!" said a boy.

"ALL RIGHT!" said a girl.

They both stopped in front of Ranako, flashing thumbs up at her. When Hamtaro got to see their faces, he was panting of exhaustion. The boy's hair was a combonation of red head and dirty blonde. He had the same eye color as Hamtaro, an endless sea of blue. He had a series of black braclets, and he wore all black converese. The girl, had the same face, eyes, hair color, and smile as Ranako. She wore the same uniform, but added some flair with a matching plaid tie, amd her white polo was unbuttoned. You could see a black undershirt. This girl however, she had her ponytail on her LEFT side.

"Stan! Riiko! What a dramatic entrance!" Ranako said filled with joy.

"Anything for the drama queen!" they said in unison.

"Sorry to butt in, but I gotta take care of something." a girl who looked exactly like Stan said.

The girl smacked Stan on the head with a newspaper.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! BRINGING YOUR SKATEBOARD TO SCHOOL?!"

"Sorry Sandy, put chicks dig it, and I dig chicks."

"YOU FLIRT!"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!

Before they could do anything, everyone acted as a human stampede and drained through the school doors.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 3! I really wanted to introduce Ranko and Riiko, since they're so awesome. Anyway, thanks for looking back on this story! Note: I did not write any of these songs!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Classes, classes, and the most dreadful thing of all... HOMEWORK!!!!**

Hi! I think that the title is suitable for the episode, since that's a normal thing in life. You'll hear last names you'll find in America, probably because I can't think of any japanese last names at the moment... And instead of the teachers going to the classrooms, like how it is in Japan, the students go to the classrooms, since it's easier to write and understand... Well, enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

After going through the crowded halls, Hamtaro dropped his books on his desk and let out a sigh of relief. 

"Oh boy I'm so tired..."

"Hiya Hamtaro! I guess you chose woodshop as your elective!" Panda cheered.

"I hope the teacher goes easy on us..."

"That's most likely to happen. Mr. Avendano compliments too many girls..."

The tardy bell rang, and class began.

"All right you guys... Don't mess anything up. I'm having a good day today."

After more than an hour, a little before the bell rang, Mr. A gave everyone a grade for the model challenge. Everyone was supposed to make the one thing they like most, and you could guess what Hamtaro made. Mr. A stopped at Panda's desk, having high expectations. Panda delivered, by making a super fancy and efficient tool box.

"Good job Panda! A!"

He then stopped at Oxnard's desk, seeing nothing but wooden shavings.

"Oxnard... What happened?"

"Well, I made a model of an okyonami, and I made it look too delicious, so... I ate it..."

"Oxnard, wood is only good for building, not for eating. You get a C+ ."

"Okay, I'll remeber that..."

Mr. A then turned to Riiko's desk. He saw her build a model of waves, a snow hill, an ice rink, and a skate park.

"Riiko, I thought you were supposed to make the ONE thing you like most."

"Yeah! Nature!"

"An ice rink and a skate park aren't made by nature..."

"Yeah, but the ingredients are from nature!" She said smiling.

"You get an A - ..."

He headed towards Stan's desk, and saw a model of him surrounded by girls.

"Stan, I see that you like you and girls. It's supposed to be ONE thing."

"Yeah! It shows how much I and girls like my good looks..."

"Fine... A -..."

"YAHOO!!!! MY FIRST A FOR THE YEAR!!!"

And finally, he stopped at the last desk, Hamtaro. Hamtaro's was a birdhouse, but it looked like a wheel barrel.

"B - ..."

The bell rang, and a lot of people were satisfied with their grade.

"Okay, so we go to 2nd period, right?"

"Umm... We're on block schedule, so we go to the odd periods on monday, wedensday, and tuesday and thursday. We go to all the classes on friday." Oxnard explained.

"Wow, how confusing..."

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

Then Hamtaro stopped in front of Mrs. Solis's classroom. Oxnard kept going, and said "See ya!" to Hamtaro. After Hamtaro got confortable at the end of the day, he headed towards his locker.

"Alright, let's see what I have for homework... Okay... Reading, english, science, math, and a project for woodshop." Hamtaro said putting all the books in his backpack."... WHAT!? HOMEWORK FOR ALL CLASSES!?...It's gonna be a long night for me tonight. And then I have to work at the shop!"

Hamtaro slung his backpack on his back, nearly falling when he did so. He saw Stan, Riiko, Ranako, and Sandy pass by on their heelys.

"Hiya Hamtaro!" said Sandy.

"Yo!" said Stan.

" Wassup!" said Riiko.

"Are you okay Hamtaro?" asked Ranako.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Man, Mrs. Adams gave us a lot of math homework...It's a good thing I did half in class." said Riiko.

"We have homework? Since when?" Stan said all shocked.

"SInce you keep watching Anime on the computer!!!" Sandy said.

"I finished mine in class." said Ranako.

All four of them heelyed their way toward the stairs, and was out of Hamtaro's sight.

"W-wait up you guys!!! Where do you live??"

* * *

Well, thanks for looking uo my story. I'm able to update whenever I don't have homework, (Which is rarely...) Anyway, you would be the coolest person in the world if you reviewed!!! 

Sorry about the updating problem. My little sister didn't want me to!


	5. I Found You!

**I Found You!**

Hi Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Wait! Wait up!" Hamtaro huffed.

The four stopped profesionally with the heelys.

"Where do you live?"

"We live around the corner."

"ME TOO!!!" Hamtaro cheered.

"Hey! Is this some some plot to get help from the smart people?! 'Cause I already called dibs!" Stan growled.

"Okay, maybe it is, but I need help! I have a lot of homework and I have to help my mom with our okyonami/ramen shop!"

"RAMEN!?!?" Riiko screamed, "If we help you, do we get freebies?"

"Well, okay. But only one!"

So the five turned to their street and headed towards Ranako's and Riiko's house. Their house was the biggest in the street, and Stan and Sandy's was right next door. Riiko got out the key and opened the door. It was a really cool house for a middle class house, and everything was relaxing. When you enter, there was a strong scent of incense.

"You guys have a nice house!" Hamtaro said with his mouth wide open.

"Okay. The plan is that we change from this uniform and we change into our normal clothes so we get to know each other." Riiko explained.

Hamtaro's eye caught a giant black thing, and he went up to it. There, he saw black and white keys. He touched one, and it made a sound.

"Wow! This is amazin'! What is it?"

"It's a piano Hamtaro." Ranako said.

"Piano... to me it looks like a giant black thing... GIANT BLACK THING!? OH NO! I GOTTA GO TO BIJOU'S HOUSE!!!!"

"Hamtaro! We'll go with you!" everyone said.

"Thanks you guys!!"

When everyone dashed outside, they went up a hill, past some big houses, and got to the mansions. Hamtaro saw Bijou's house, and climbed over the gate. He heard the same piano playing again, and rushed to the window.

"Oh! So this is the girl that's gonna play the piano for the play!" Ranako realized.

"She's good!" Sandy commented.

"She's French!" said Riiko.

"She's just my type!" Stan said.

"Hiya Bijou!" Hamtaro said.

"Bonjour Hamtaro! I see you brought friends!"

"And I see that you're the apple of my eye_ cherie!"_ Stan said holding her hand.

"The name's Stan, and where have you been all my life gorgeous?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not looking for anyone but the one who has seen Beau in his dreams..."

"BEAU!? AS IN, SARAH'S BROTHER!?!" Hamtaro hollered.

"Yes! I had a dream about Sarah not so long ago!"

"Then you must be the one!"

"Yes..."

Hamtaro and Bijou gazed into each other's eyes, feeling the romantisim of finding each other.

"Well, I think you need to go to school Hamtaro." Riiko winked.

"OHMYGOSH! I DO! COME WITH ME BIJOU!"

"BUT ISN"T IT AFTER SCHOOL ALREADY!?" Bijou screamed.

"You kids take care!!" Riiko said, waving bye.

"What are you, their mom!?" Stan screamed.

"Nooo, but it's fun to say!"

"You got a point there..."

The four enjoyed the sight of the new couple going down the hill with the backround of the sunset.

* * *

YAY!! I know it's short, but it's because I wanna put a chapter up!!! Read and REVIEW!!! Oh wait... you already read... 


	6. After Rehersals

**After Rehearsals**

Hieeee!!! Thank you everyone for the reviews!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Even though I'm not sure what to think of!!!

* * *

After Hamtaro brought Bijou to school, and introduced her to the director, the two walked out of the auditorium, holding sheets of music for the musical.

"So what's the play called?" Hamtaro said holding hands with Bijou.

"Uhhh... _Bituing Walang Ningning? _It says here in parentheses, 'Star Without Twinkle'..." Bijou said uncomfortably.

"Wow... Sounds... tropical..."

"Yes..."

"Uh, Bijou? Do you mind if we go to my mom's shop? I have to help..."

"No problem at all!"

Once they have arrived, they saw Stan, Riiko and OXNARD, slurpping down a whole lot of ramen while Ranako was checking their homework.

"GREAT! YOU GUYS ARE HERE!!" Hamtaro hollered.

"Yeawh!" Riiko screamed, "We wouldn't miss freebies!"

"Hi Bijou!" Ranako said, "So you got the music to the play?"

"Oui... Does anyone know what language this title is?"

"I think I know Bijou-girl... TAIWANESE!!!"

"Let me see!" Riiko said grabbing the music, "It's tagalog. The language of the Phillipines! DER!" she directed towards Stan.

"You are phillipine?" Bijou asked.

"Yup! And japanese... partially American, since Ranako performed on broadway in New York. I know four languages; English, Japanese, Tagalog, and Chinese."

"That's amazing!!"

"Yeah! Ranako only knows three; English, French, and only some Japanese."

"French!?"

"Yup. I know more because I've been to many countries. Ranako was so famous, she was so busy. But _I_ still have to learn how to sing, dance, play piano and act! Well, since Ranako was so sickness prone..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah... Oh wait! I HAVE TO DO MY HOMEWORK!!!" Hamtaro cried frantically.

"It's alright Hamtaro. You can copy mine." Sandy said.

"Thankies!"

After Hamtaro "did" his homework, he ate a big bowl of ramen. All of his homework was done, and it felt good.

"Finally! All that homework...DONE!!"

"Bye Hamtaro! Bye Mrs. Haruna!! Thanks for the freebies!!"

"Bye kids!!!" She waved happily. "Hamtaro, it's closing time! You know what that means!!"

"No... not cleaning..." Hamtaro moaned.

"Well, if you answered cleaning, then you wouldn't have to clean! Start cleaning!"

"Gyah! MOM!!!"

_Ugh, everyone makes a big mess..._

He found a piece of paper on the ground. And read the messge on the paper.

_PandapandaPANDAPaNdA..._

"Whoa! Someone likes Panda!!"

* * *

Yay!!! Okay, I know you know who it is, at least I hope so... but to note, IT'S ME!!!!!!! JK! You have to review now! 


	7. The Drama Begins in Drama Club

**I'm Excited! The Drama starts in Drama Club!!**

Yay!! This chapter is about who got which part, and learning about a hit-moive in the Philippines. (Hints the name, Bituing Walang Ningnig!) Well, if you're interested on how to say it, It's Bi not like you say ''bye'' or bee, okay this is hard! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

* * *

Hamtaro walked silently, thinking about the note he found on the ground.

_Hmmm... Who likes Panda? Okay. When people like each other, they think about them all the time right? Well, let's think of the people. GYAH! I can't read people's minds! I can only read my own! So then, does that mean I like Panda!?_

While Hamtaro was dizzy in his thoughts, Bijou tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hiya Bijou...BIJOU!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!"

"I go here now!"

Oh yeah. She is. She wore the green and black plaid skirt, and black socks, and a white polo. Today, she wore green ribbons.

"Wow! So you get to help me with homework!"

"Well, I guess that's what it means!" confused, but she was still smiling.

In the corner of his eye, Hamtaro saw Panda walking by.

"PANDA!"

"Er, hi Hamtaro...?"

"GUESS WHAT! SOMEONE LIKES YOU!!"

"Really!? Who is it!?"

"Me!"

"You...?"

"No."

Panda let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not sure who, but I know it's someone."

"Oh. Make sure you tell me who it is when you find out."

Panda headed towards the auditorium, meeting Ranako on the way.

"Hamtaro! You wanna see what I got for the play?" Sparkle said glomping on Hamtaro.

"Hey! That reminds me that I need to see if Panda even made the play!" Hamtaro said completely igonring Sparkle.

As Hamtaro left, Sparkle gave the "glare" to Bijou.

"I see that we have a newbie!"

"Yes, I am new."

"HAHAHA! You sound like a robot with a french accent!"

"At least I know another language!"

"Yeah, DORCH! HAHAHA!!"

"Back off Sparkle! _Tanga ka!!_" Riiko said.

"Yeah! And that means 'You're the most gayest jerk we know!' " Stan said all smart.

"No, it means 'you're ugly' "

"Really? Dude she got mad language skills! And why did you call me ugly?!"

"Dude! I was translating!"

"Yeah well, you better back off the french chick!" he directed towards Sparkle.

"Yeah, whatever. I need to tell off people that I got the main part in the school play!"

"You got her good dude!"

"You bet I did!"

The two did their handshake, and ended up hugging each other. It felt akward, since they're childhood friends, so they quickly unlatched, and headed towards the auditorium to see how Ranako did.

"I bet you five bucks that I'm the understudy!"

"You didn't even audition! Sure! It's a sucker bet!"

Once they got to the parts board, Riiko won the bet.

"Told you! Five bucks please."

Riiko ignored Stan's grumbling when he handed her the 5 bucks. On the board, Ranako got Dorina Pineda, Sparkle got Lavina de la Cruz, and the rest was not so important.

"I GOT THE BAD GUY!?" Sparkle gasped.

"As usual, I got the main part..." Ranako said to herself.

* * *

I know it's short, but I've been too busy with my Naruto fic. REVIEW!!! 


	8. Sorry Everyone

Hi everyone. I'm sorry to say but this series is over. I know it wasn't proper, but I really want to start a new story movie, "The Haunting in Sakura Middle!"


End file.
